


Medic's body

by Fiannalover



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen, Jude is Stacked, Muscles, Sharing a Room, inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Even the most battle-hardened of mercenaries gets blindsided every once in a while.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Medic's body

“So, I suppose we should now make use of the human facilities known as ‘inns’.” Milla announced, cupping her own cheek, in thought over these mundane things she never experienced outside of books, “If I’m not mistaken, there is some sort of taboo over men and women using the same room. Would that be troublesome for you?”

“Honestly? Not at all. I have enough experience sharing rooms with girls both in my hometown, and at college. I’d likely sleep rather exposed today, but if you’re alright with that, so am I. But…” Trailing off, Jude looked to the third person in their midst.

“Understood. We could do without further teasing, just for some minutes.” Milla picked up.

“Indeed we could.”

* * *

“Well, well, well, just look at us! Two manly men, hitting the road together. Can’t get much better than that, right?”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say.” He honestly felt rather surprised with just how quickly he grew used to his ally’s jabs. But even then, it was for the best that Milla was in a different room right now, “I’m gonna strip down to sleep. That's ok with you?”

“Didn’t think you’d be the kind of person to bare it all on a first date, kid. But hey, you do you. Just know I happen to be more of a fan of the female side of the deal.” Alvin retorted.

“It’s nothing like that, you idiot. Running away from a country just didn’t exactly give me time to pack up my clothes, so these are all I have. And I’d rather not get them ruined by sleeping on them.” He explained, “Besides, I’ll still keep my underwear on.”

“Heh, fair enough. Go for it! I’ll be joining you in doing so before long.”

* * *

Alvin would say he was pretty good at keeping his emotions hidden under his skin, and using the right amount of jokes to keep people from expecting much from him.

“Well, you ready to hit the hay-”

However, in times like this, even he had trouble hiding the fact he was utterly blindsided.

“Yeah, I am. Any trouble? You don’t exactly look… Well?”

Jude was, in every possible way, absolutely stacked. The clothes he wore did a pretty good job at hiding what was underneath them, but now that he was wearing only his underwear, it was visible that each inch of his body was as well-defined and trained as it could be, with rock-hard abs and chest adorning his body, and the legs and arms of a skilled martial artist.

“Ah, no, it’s nothing. It’s just that, well, I didn’t expect you to be so buff.”

“Come on. I fight using gauntlets, as well as my feet. Even with the Lilium Orb’s power increase, I’d have to be rather strong by myself.” He pointed out, “Improving your body helps you swing that huge sword around, no? Surely you understand.”

Having already taken his shirt off, Alvin’s own body showed off the level of strength that was pointed out, but for some reason, the mercenary’s disbelief still flared, “W-well, yeah, but you’re so small and what not. It’s not like I’d expect that from you.”

“Geez, don’t poke at my size like that. I’m still young.” He complained, although only half-heartedly, “I’m likely gonna hit my maximum height before long, though. After all, muscle definition hinders growth. But I honestly don’t mind it that much! Having this constitution, as it is, is good enough for me.”

“Ha! Well, that may be so, but you’re still just a kid either way.” Alvin said, a bit nervous for some reason he couldn’t pinpoint, “Come on, no way this can really be all that effective. And your size is really gonna bite you in the future. Nevermind the fact-”

At that moment, the mercenary was shut up by the fact that Jude, picking up his Lilium Orb, proceeded to sweep his feet and carry him with trivial ease.

“Is this enough to convince you that my work-out schedule has paid off?”

“It is! It is! Now put me down already, kid!”

Having proved his point, and humiliated the thoroughly embarrassed mercenary, he did as requested, and tucked in for the night.


End file.
